Lovebug
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: Written for AngelicKat445's iPod Songfic Challenge. James just couldn't stop falling in love with her. I do not own HP or this song.


_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_I finally found the missing part of me_

_I felt so close but you were so far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

"Remus, show me how to use the phone."

Remus lifted his head from his book and look questioningly at James.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because, I want to call Evans. I want to talk to her." James's eyes were begging and his lips were stuck out making him look utterly ridicules.

"You _do_ realize that she can't stand you right?"

"No she doesn't. She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. Now show me how to use this thing." James crossed his arms like a stubborn child, and stomped his foot on the ground making his cup of tea fall to the ground with a crash.

"Now look at what you've done. I swear, you can be so immature sometimes." Remus left the shattered cup and tea on the floor while he showed James how to use the phone.

"Thanks, Mooney." James beamed.

"Do you even have her number?"

"Uhhh, no. Can you give it to me?"

"Fine. Give me the phone."

Remus grabbed the phone and dialed Lily's number. James put the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. When a voice came over the phone James panicked and handed the phone back to Remus.

"_I don't know who it is! Help me!"_ James mouthed.

Remus rolled his eyes and yanked the phone from James's hand.

"Hello?" He said. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Evan's. May I speak with Lily, please? Thank you."

James took the phone back and waited. When Lily said her quiet, "Hello?" James stayed silent.

"Hello? Is that you, Remus? Hello? Is anybody there? Mom! Are you sure somebody was on the phone? Their not answering me!"

James' could feel his face turning red.

"I'm sure, Honey." He heard in the distance.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. In fact, he forgot how to speak all together.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again._

James had always thought that when you love somebody, then you love them like that forever, and that it never changes. Nobody had ever bothered to tell him that falling in love isn't a one time thing. It can happen over and over again with the same two people.

The second he heard Lily's voice over the phone, he fell in love all over again. He wasn't watching her speak, or looking at her hair, or the way her body moved when she would stomp her foot and walk away from him. No, he was listening to her speak. He was realizing for the first time just how lovely she sounded. He finally noticed the womanly tone just behind the nearly childlike softness, and it touched his heart. It touched the deepest parts of him. He knew that he couldn't be more in love, than he was when he heard and really listened to her voice.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you outta my mind)_

_I think about you your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

James watched her walked through the corridor when they got back from summer vacation. He compared her to the other girls, and the difference was amazing to him. She laughed a real laugh. One that caused her eyes to light up with joy. The other girls would laugh and flirt when they thought it appropriate, but it never touched their eyes. She was perfect. The others were mere imitations of her in his mind. Mere pathetic imitations. The way her hips moved when she walked was as graceful as a dancer. Unlike the other girls who tried to move their hips and look sexy, she didn't have to try. She never tried to be anything but herself. He loved her for it. He loved her for her beauty, her brains, her smile, her eyes, her modesty.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

His heart pounded as he watched her. He was falling in love again. Over and over again he fell for her.

He walked slowly, trying not to seem like he was in a hurry. He approached her.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I need to have a moment alone with Evans." He said. His voice was a bit shaking, which surprised him. How many time had he done this? Plenty. But how many times had he done this with just him and Lily to hear him? Never.

The girls looked at Lily with questioning expressions.

"It's okay." She said. Once the girls left and they were alone she turned to James. "What?"

"E . . ." He gulped. "Lily, I know I've asked this too many time, and I know I'll get the same answer as all the other times, but I thought I might try just once more." He looked down into her eyes, and braved himself not to look away. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? Just this once?" He did his best to sound like he wasn't begging, but he didn't know how successful he was.

With a sigh she said, "Fine. But only on one condition." Her eyes held his stare.

"What's that?"

"You are _not_ allowed to kiss me!" With that, she turned around and walked away.

And James fell in love again.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can;t you see?_

_Now I'm_

James brushed his teeth and combed his hair. This cologne was perfect. Now it was time to make Lily fall in love with him.

"Good luck, Prong." Sirius said with a hard slap on James's back.

"I'll need it."

"You'll do fine. Don't worry. She said yes. Just remember that and things will go great. Oh and, James?" Remus said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't kiss her." Remus looked down at his book.

"Right."

As much as James hated the thought of not kissing her, he knew he shouldn't unless he didn't want kids.

He met up with Lily in the common room. She looked beautiful with her red hair pulled back and a few stubborn strands falling beside her face Her clothes were simple, yet perfect. Her tee-shirt was white and it stopped just above her blue jeans. So simple, yet so perfect.

They walked side by side not saying a word, like some kind of unwritten agreement. They walked all the way to Hogmeade like that. As much as James wanted to talk, the silence was comfortable.

Once in Hogsmeade, he stopped.

"Wait, right here." He quickly ran into one of the shops. He thought it wise to by her a flower.

He came back with a single lily hidden behind his back. He knew it was terribly clique, but it was the only flower that was so simple, and yet so beautiful, just like her. He handed it to her, and didn't say a word. She looked at him, then the flower, and then him, before taking the flower and smelling it. Then, a miracle happened.

Lily smiled, stood up on her tiptoes, brushed a kiss across James's cheek, and whispered a thank you in his ear.

James smiled, grabbed her hand, and laced his fingers with his, then kept walking.

The next two hours were spent with laughs, smiles, butterbeer, and hand holding.

It was late, and they were in the commons room. The day was coming to a close, and James didn't want it to end. She was just about to walk up the stairs to her dormitory when he grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him. She was so close to him that he could smell her vanilla shampoo, and he knew he couldn't resist trying.

"I know you told me not to kiss you, but if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to." He whisper while looking into her green eyes.

She nodded her head, and that was all the permission James needed. His lips touched hers, and in that moment, he fell in love again.

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in this moment_

_I never though that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_Oh! Lovebug again_


End file.
